the story of us
by rainingteacups
Summary: "So, Akashi-kun and I could play side by side." During their first meeting Akashi knew he was something different. And, so their story began. Akashi/Kuroko. Multi-chapter.
1. before the storm

**the story of us**

―Chapter I; _before the storm_

* * *

_._

Kuroko Tetsuya took his towel, wiping the sweat clinging to his face as he reached into his bag, grabbing a bottle of water. He has been doing this for two weeks now. Staying after his usual practice with third-string, only to be practicing with Akashi in the fourth auditorium. Akashi Seijuro was in general a fearsome person, off the courts he acted and looked calm, but on the courts he was a true sadist or as other people would say: _a wolf in sheep's clothing_.

But then again, he agreed to try.

.

"_No." said the redhead, his crimson eyes never leaving Kuroko's. "I'm curious about him. Interesting... I've never seen his type of player. He might be hiding a talent completely different from ours... You name is?"_

"_My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_The said boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, was rather small, even smaller then Akashi himself. He had icy blue colored hair which was styled to the right along with pale skin and blank blue eyes._

"_Akashi Seijuro. So, what do you say Tetsuya? Are you willing to try?"_

"…_Yes."_

_A smirk, crept up onto Akashi's face as he watched, now filled with hope, blue eyes._

.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko opened his eyes, putting his bottle on the bench, he turned around facing the taller boy. Akashi has medium long, very slick red hair, his crimson eyes are large and he has a very oval face. Akashi was also taller then Kuroko, but just a little.

"You made some progress over these two weeks." The redhead said and Kuroko nodded for him to continue. "Your speed has increased, though not by much, but your weak presence along with your passes covers for that. So, we will work on your speed. Tetsuya another five laps around the court."

Kuroko nodded and slowly started running, completely unaware that Akashi's eyes were following his every move.

.

"_Oi, Akashi."_

_The redhead turned around facing Aomine Daiki __― the ace of the team __and Tetsuya's best friend. Though Aomine didn't really look happy._

_"Is there a problem Daiki? _

_"Yes. You are going to hard on Tetsu. Sure him and I used to play everyday after the practice, but Tetsu doesn't have much strength to do everything you ask of him."_

_Now Akashi's sadistic mode was __**on**__._

_"Daiki." Underneath his usual calm voice there could be seen such viciousness that would make anybody's blood freeze. "If Tetsuya couldn't do anything of the things that I asked him to do, he would say so. Wouldn't he?"_

_"Tch." _

_Was Aomine's respond as he turned around and got back to practicing. After all a mad Akashi ― was a bad Akashi. Pleased with the respond he got Akashi turned around, his eyes searching the icy blue haired boy, who was currently doing some exercises._

_._

Truth to be told, Akashi didn't really think that Tetsuya could do everything he asked of him, but the boy never said he couldn't do it. Akashi broke his train of thoughts as he heard something collide with the ground. Turning around he searched for Kuroko's figure. Akashi saw Kuroko laying on the floor, he quickly ran towards him, picked him up and without another word left towards the nurse office.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in the fourth auditorium anymore. He let out a small groan as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back onto the bed again. Alarmed Kuroko turned his head to left; blue eyes meeting red ones and Kuroko calmed down, it was just Akashi.

"Tetsuya." the boy with icy blue hair looked up, Akashi's voice was serious and he looked mad. "The nurse said that you fainted due to exhaustion. Is there anything you would like to say to me?"

_So. Akashi-kun found out._ Kuroko thought.

After all it was only a matter of time before he would find out and Kuroko knew that. The first days of practice with Akashi went smoothly, but Kuroko didn't wanted to disappoint him, so he did everything Akashi asked for. He ran the same amount of laps as the regulars, he did every exercise he even did stretching with Aomine. He just wanted to prove himself to Akashi, he wanted to prove that he had a talent as Akashi said.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi spoke calmly, but he was far from that. He just need a reason from Tetsuya. "Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun." he started, looking down, breaking the eye contact with Akashi. "...I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I thought I could do it."

Akashi's glare soften at Kuroko's answer, after all it was partly him fault for being too hard on him. They stayed quiet for some time before Akashi spoke, his voice softer.

"I'll forgive you this time Tetsuya." Kuroko suddenly raised his head and looked at Akashi. "But if you promise that you will say 'enough' when your tired next time. We have a deal?"

"Yes."

A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face and Akashi felt his heartbeat increasing it's speed. He quickly got up and walked outside, but he quickly returned carrying Kuroko's bag and uniform. Kuroko just then realized he was still in his black shorts and white t-shirt.

"Here. Get dressed and then I'll walk you home."

Kuroko nodded and Akashi stepped outside.

.

_"Akashi-kun do you think I could become a first-string?"_

.

"―the match is in two week. Tetsuya do you think you can do it?"

Kuroko, who was currently standing outside his gate turned around, facing Akashi with a confused look on his face. Akashi was asking him to play in official match with regulars? But why would he do that? He isn't even on the same level as the rest―

"Well?"

Akashi's voice brought him back to reality and all Kuroko could do was a small and slow nod. A smirk formed on Akashi's lips and he looked pleased with his respond.

"Well then, tomorrow after your usual practice, at the fourth auditorium."

Receiving another small nod Akashi walked away as he lived not too far from Kuroko. While Kuroko was still standing in front of his gate.

.

"I-I'm sorry Akashi-kun, can we stop now?"

One week passed before the match and Kuroko was doing better, he also spoke up when he was tired and couldn't continue. After all he didn't wanted Akashi to be mad at him.

"Sure Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded and when Akashi walked out of the fourth auditorium he sat at the floor, not caring if it was dirty. Minutes later he heard someone coming in, but he didn't look up, he knew it was Akashi.

"Tetsuya sit."

It was a simple order, letting out a small groan Kuroko pushed himself up from the cold and hard floor, only to get something thrown at him. It was ice cream, he looked up but the redhead wasn't there, instead he joined Kuroko on the floor ice cream in his hands. Kuroko gave a small smile before opening his own.

"Tetsuya." said boy looked up and the redhead continued. "You are ready for the match."

And at that moment Kuroko couldn't remember when he was happier.

.

_"No Tetsuya. I think you can make it into regulars." _

_"So, Akashi-kun and I could play side by side."_

.

* * *

Here it is~! My first chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes after all english is my second language. Please leave a review. Oh, and this text in _italic_ is flashback.


	2. this is war

**the story of us**

―Chapter II; _this is war_

* * *

.

It was five and some in the afternoon when the first-string have finished their practice and when the regulars, along with Kuroko have finished their practice for the upcoming match. While the members of the first-string were picking up the balls the regulars were standing in front of Akashi and Kuroko.

"As all of you know, tomorrow is our match with Meijou middle school."

Aomine feeling excited punched his fist to his opposite palm. "We're going to crush them no problem!" the second year proclaimed.

"Aomine." Midorima called, glaring at the dark-skinned boy. "Never underestimate the opposition," he scolded.

"Hmm, Mine-chin is getting scolded." Murasakibara said, his eyes never leaving his bag of snacks.

"Ahhh~, We already know that Akashi." Commented the blond haired boy. "So why are you repeating this again?"

Akashi turned his crimson eyes towards the boy who was standing next to Aomine, Haisaki Shougo. A rather violet guy, but he had enough talent to get into the first-string and then in the regulars ― and Akashi didn't care as long as he didn't hurt anybody on the team or anybody on the opposite team.

"I'm repeating this again because there is one difference Shougo." His voice menacing and threatening. Akashi put his hand around Kuroko's shoulders, bringing him closer and then announced, loud enough for everybody to hear."Tetsuya will be playing with us."

Kuroko has never been a fan of attention. In fact he never liked being in the spot-light and now with all eyes turned on him ― the regulars and more then a hundred members of the basketball team he felt extremely uncomfortable but didn't let it show. Currently there were five regulars, and Kuroko knew only two of them: Akashi Seijuro who was also the captain and Aomine Daiki the ace and his former training partner.

Kuroko only heard about the other three. Midorima Shintarou was a far-distance shooter and there were rumors that nobody has ever seen him miss. He was pretty tall, even slightly taller then Aomine. Midorima had dark-green hair and bright emerald eyes. Next to him was an abnormally tall guy Murasakibara Atsushi, he was guy who loved to attack but since basketball bored him, he stopped and became the center. The last guys was Haisaki Shougo, a pretty tall guy with messy blond hair and there were a lot of stories about him, but not all of them were about his success on the basketball team.

"Awesome! Now Tetsu we can play together!"

Aomine was the first once to react and Kuroko gave him a small smile, Midorima simply turned his head around, holding onto his gray stuffed teddy-bear. Murasakibara looked at the icy blue haired boy for a moment before turning his attention to the bag of chips in his hands, while the blond was looking directly at Kuroko.

.

"I don't really think they like me Akashi-kun, except Aomine-kun." Kuroko said once he was sure that the others have gone into the locker room.

Akashi noticing that Kuroko was uncomfortable with the crowds didn't removed his hand until everybody left towards the locker room. He also noticed that Kuroko was accepted among the regulars, but he didn't liked the look in Haisaki's eyes.

"That's not completely true Tetsuya. Daiki has already accepted you, Shinatro is a tsundere, not that he would ever admit that, so it will take some time for him to get used to you. Atsushi likes you, but, Tetsuya." Akashi's voice became serious. "Don't get too close with Shougo."

Kuroko didn't said anything, he knew better then to question Akashi, but then again he agreed with Akashi. Either way he didn't liked the look in the blonds' eyes. Kuroko's eyes moved towards the floor, noticing this Akashi removed his hand and began walking towards the showers.

"Come on Tetsuya."

Without another word, both Akashi and Kuroko left the gymnasium, heading towards the showers.

.

_Kuroko couldn't sleep well that night. He didn't knew was it from excitement or fear._

.

"Everybody here?"

"Yeah! Wait where's Tetsu?"

"Ummm, excuse me, I'm right here."

The others; Midorima, Murasakibara and Haisaki still not used to Kuroko's weak presence, quickly turned around facing the icy blue haired boy. It was easy to miss him, and if he didn't spoke up he wouldn't be noticed. Meijou middle school wasn't really that strong and because of that Kuroko was going to play with Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Haisaki. And if something goes wrong Akashi would replace Kuroko.

"Aren't you excited Tetsu? Your first match and we are playing together isn't this great?"

Kuroko gave a small nod and Aomine smiled as both of them headed towards the center of the court. Midorima left his lucky item on the bench, which was a small stuffed frog, Murasakibara left his sweets on the bench, Akashi was sitting on the bench, his Teikou jersey hanging on his back while Haisaki was walking all the way in the back.

"Daiki, will you calm down?"

It sounded like a question, but everybody knew it was an order. Aomine calmed down, looking at the regulars of the Meijou middle school

"Stand!"

"Let's have a good match!"

.

_He was scared, the minute he stepped on the court Kuroko felt a chill. He looked back, back at Akashi and his mind completely went blank. He forgot everything that Akashi taught him._

.

Something was off. Everybody was playing well, everybody but Tetsuya. Akashi watched them all, but his crimson eyes were focused on the small boy, he was just running back and forward, not doing anything. Aomine was playing great, his shots were formless, but they got in. All of Midorima's shots got in, some of Haisaki's dunks went in and Murasakibara was guarding their hoop as he was told. But, Tetsuya...

"The second quarter is over."

Kuroko sat down on the bench, next to Akashi, sweat clinging to his face and he made no attempt to wipe it. Akashi was disappointed, but he didn't let it show on his face and got up, removing the jersey off his shoulders. He looked at Kuroko, who immediately lowered his head, breaking the brief eye contact between them.

"Tetsuya. We will talk later."

"Teikou member change! Third quarter starting now."

They all slowly walked away from the bench and onto the court, but Kuroko couldn't look at them, at Akashi.

.

_He was afraid of the look in his eyes. Would Akashi abandon him?_

.

* * *

Now, everything in _italic_ is what Kuroko feels. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for the wait and thank you all for reviewing. Can anybody tell me what are GoM in future? I know Kagami is a fireman but what are the GoM?

Also, sorry if I made some mistakes. One more thing on Kuroko no Basket wikia they said that Haisaki is Haisaki, not Haizaki and that during Teikou he had messy blond hair.

Also I know that Kuroko did well in his first match, but not everything is going to be like in the manga.

Thank you for reading.


	3. the revenge of the fallen

**the story of us**

―Chapter III; _the revenge of the fallen_

* * *

.

"The fourth quarter is starting."

They were amazing, completely different then himself. They had the talent, not him. In only ten minutes they have been able to over throw Meijou middle. All of them got twenty points and more in, while he didn't even knew how to shoot, meaning that the punishment training with Akashi waited for him. Of course, **_if_** even after this match he still is a regular. Kuroko didn't raise his head even when the third quarter was finished, he didn't even raise his head when Akashi called him. He was scared.

"Midorima!"

Hearing Aomine's rather loud shout Kuroko quickly raised his head, searching for the dark-green haired boy. From the bench Kuroko could see the Midorima laying on the floor, his left hand covering his eye. Above him was a Meijou player, their ace Namikawa Ran number fourteen, apologizing and offering a hand to Midorima. Aomine and Akashi were the first one to get to him.

"Referee Time!"

Murasakibara quickly helped Midorima and when he was off the floor Kuroko could clearly see, his glasses were broken and the glass hit his left eye muscle which caused extensive bleeding. Akashi seeing what the problem was quickly ordered Murasakibara to take him off the court. As they were cleaning the blood off the court Akashi was doing his best to stop the bleeding.

"Shintaro." He called out, his voice menacing and threatening. "Number fourteen did this, right?"

"Yes. But it's okay, I can still play Akashi."

Akashi quietly examined Midorima's wound. The bleeding stopped, but Akashi knew that it couldn't last for the last 8 minutes of the match. And Midorima already fulfilled his quota, so there was no need for him to be in the match, they had Tetsuya after all.

"No."

Midorima wanted to protest, he really did, but the look that Akashi gave him was enough for Midorima to keep his mouth shut. He knew that Akashi wouldn't let him play in this or in any other match, Akashi will keep him on the bench until his eye is healed.

"Oi, Akashi." Aomine was the one who broke the silence. "If Midorima can't play anymore, who will take his place?"

_._

_Please, please don't let it be me. Please._

_._

"Why of course Tetsuya will."

The light blue haired boy quickly opened his eyes and looked up, facing Akashi. For cases like this Akashi would always bring two or three players from the first-string (the ones that were playing good, but still not good enough to become regulars) and Kuroko hoped that he wouldn't be chosen, after all he had no talent, he couldn't play like them. But he was aware that Akashi's word is absolute, it was an order.

Without saying a word Kuroko stood up and took off his shirt revealing his jersey with number fifteen. Akashi pleased with Kuroko's answer turned around and once again lead them onto the court. Kuroko could feel that his heart-beat increased it's speed, just like the first time he stepped onto the court. He only looked at Akashi's back before getting into the position, noticing that the guy who hurt Midorima, number fourteen was now guarding Aomine.

_._

_He wouldn't hurt Aomine-kun._

_Would he?_

_._

Akashi got into his position holding the ball he looked over the court. Murasakibara stayed behind to guard their basket while Aomine and Haisaki were guarded while Tetsuya was well, unnoticed. Smirking to himself Akashi started dribbling and being faster then Meijou's point guard helped a lot. Kuroko was watching him quietly, his eyes widen when he saw at what direction Akashi passed the ball.

"Man, your captain must have lost himself, the ball is going to end up right in Mikado's hands~!"

Namikawa Ran was one annoying guy, at least that's what Aomine thought. He was also confused by Akashi's pass, but then he saw those familiar blue eyes and finally got it. He moved around, escaping Meijou's ace and the ball was passed to him with such speed and force.

Fukuda Mikado has never thought they would go against Teiko middle, much less that they would do this well. Of course he knew that Ran was responsible for number eight ― Midorima Shintaro's injury. But to think that their captain, the fearsome Akashi Seijuro would throw the ball in his hands, he must have lost his mind. As Mikado prepared to take the pass suddenly the ball was going towards Teiko's ace Aomine Daiki.

"Nice pass Tetsu!"

Aomine dunked the ball so hard that he almost broke the basket. The rest of the match was going smoothly for Teiko. Akashi would send his passes to the right places, most of the passes were for Tetsuya, then Tetsuya would pass the ball to Aomine who would score every time.

"Time's up!"

Akashi smirked while looking at the score, he looked at Shintaro who was simply looking at his lucky item, Haisaki was looking at the crowd and Aomine was with Tetsuya. To Akashi it was the first time seeing Tetsuya with such a carefree smile on his face and he liked it. It suited Tetsuya a lot.

"With 103 ― to ― 56. It's Teiko middle's victory. Stand!"

"Thank you very much."

.

"Oh, Tetsu that was amazing, your passes are so good!"

Aomine still talked about the match. How good and fast Kuroko's passes were, Haisaki also joined in saying that Kuroko should pass more often to him or **_just_** pass to him, Midorima has already been taken to the hospital, Murasakibara was eating his sweets as quietly as possible and Akashi was walking in front of them all. Kuroko watched Akashi's back with a small smile on his face.

_._

_Thank you Akashi-kun._

_._

* * *

"Nee, nee~. Have you heard about that boy in today's Tanaka-san's gym class?"

"You mean about Kise-kun?"

"Yes, yes~!"

Kise Ryota was one of the popular boys in Teiko middle. He had slightly long blond hair and his eyes were honey colored. There weren't many activities that he did, he didn't even joined any club, but because of his good looks Kise Ryota had more fans then even school's ace Aomine Daiki. Gym class was boring and even though he doesn't play soccer he quickly mastered the ability to juggle the ball. Because he mastered sports rather quickly and because he ran out of opponents Kise didn't knew what sport to do next. After all he wanted somebody who can fire him up.

"Ouch!"

Something rather hard collided with his head. Turning around Kise was facing a very tall and muscular boy. He was obviously taller then himself and he had dark skin, so Kise wondered is this guy a foreigner. He had dark blue hair that is quite short and is parted on his left side.

"Sorry. My.. if it isn't the famous and popular Kise Ryota!"

"So what?"

Kise quickly picked up the ball and threw it at the unknown boy. The boy only smiled and went back towards the gym. Basketball was a sport Kise has never tried before and if their school had a strong team Kise would go for basketball club. He quietly stood by the gym doors, eyes glued to the boy that he saw just seconds ago. He was really fast, he passed three other guys without any difficulties and the dunked the ball. Kise stepped forward, eyes still glued to the boy. He looked back, those dark blue eyes connecting with his own.

"Mnnn…. Still need something?"

Kise stepped forward, completely entering the gymnasium.

"Could I… Could I join the basketball club?"

_._

_I finally found that amazing person. _

_I want to play basketball with him!_

_._

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. Kuroko's thoughts in italic the last thought was Kise's. Sorry if there are some mistakes, english isn't my native language.

Please leave a review!


End file.
